


Taste Of That Spice

by NessieFromSpace



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Fingering, Fluff, Fluffy Porn, Hand Jobs, Hickies, M/M, Or in this case a gate, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Stuck in a wall, Tongue Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Taako finds a recipe was altered because the original has a spice that is too rare to find. He decides he needs to find it, even if he has to break into the Raven Queen's temples to do so.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Taste Of That Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarfruitSpice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitSpice/gifts).



Normally, Taako didn’t read the little tidbits in cookbooks, but for some reason, his eyes had landed on something that caught his full attention.

_‘Original recipe was made with two tablespoons of the ambrosia spice gifted from the Raven Queen. It is a spice that only grows in the Shadowfell and the very few who have tasted it are said to have seen Heaven.’_

He stared at the little blurb for a long while. This was not the original recipe. How was Taako, _The Taako_ , greatest chef ever, supposed to do a recipe that was altered? No, it just wouldn’t do.

No one kept something this juicy and good from Taako. He could try to transmute it, but he knew it wouldn’t compare even if he _was_ able to create anything close to it without having actually seen it or tasted it. Transmutation worked better when the goal was known by the wizard beforehand.

He’d have to find the spice.

With a little help from Barry, he learned that some temples of the Raven Queen had the spice, but it wouldn’t be on display. He’d just have to search all of them.

The first five had come out dull and empty of his prize. He had been able to search without anyone catching him, which was no fun. This was probably what made him less cautious in the next temple.

There was only one worker there. Easy peasy. It took Taako a little longer than he’d ever admit to pick the lock and slip inside. He went through the large, iron gates that separated the public part from the rest. The gate was black, its bars ornate twists of ravens and branches. Like the other temples, he was able to squeeze through the section at the bottom. He barely had to crawl, which saved his burglar outfit from getting too messy. His first task was to locate where the priest was so he wouldn’t run into him.

Taako almost moaned at the sight of this one. He was tall, dark skinned and extremely beautiful and sexy. Taako had found him just leaving the showers, wrapped in only a towel, his gorgeous body on display.

It was unfair. Completely unfair. Taako was more than tempted to follow this man and watch him change, but he needed to focus. This would be his best chance.

Reluctantly, he turned away. He went to the kitchen and searched it. The ambrosia spice would not be in any obvious cupboard, which made sense, it hardly belonged next to the salt and powdered garlic. He began to poke all the hollow-seeming spots, hoping to find a secret panel. When he actually found it in the pantry, he almost shrieked with joy. As he came back out to the kitchen, the spice in his hands, he froze.

The man, still only in a towel, stared at Taako from the other side of the kitchen, frowning. His long dreadlocks hung wet still. “May I ask what in the Shadowfell you are doing?”

Taako tucked the spice in a pocket. The man’s eyes followed.

“Give that back, please.”

Taako smirked. “No chance, sweetness, cha’boy’s gotta have this.”

“I apologize, but I can’t let that happen.”

Taako’s lips twitched upward. “And I’d love to stay and get a taste of _this_ spice,” Taako motioned to the man. “But I should get going.” He cast fog cloud and ran.

He retraced his steps. Most temples had the same layout and after five, he had it memorized. He ran down the hall, but even with fog cloud, the man was hot on his trail. He saw the ornate gates and smirked. The man would have a hard time following him once he got onto the other side of that.

Taako turned slightly so he could blow a kiss to the man. “Thanks for the show, bubeleh, but this is where our affair ends!”

He could have sworn he saw an embarrassed look from the man, but it didn’t matter, he was basically home free.

Wincing at the hole in his pants that would likely come from this next move, Taako fell to the ground. He skidded to a halt just before the gate and began to crawl through it.

The man said something, almost like a song and Taako felt the magic heat and spark. Suddenly, the iron gate was alive and closing around him. He yelped and tried to jump through, but his hips caught at the bars.

This could not be happening.

He struggled, his brain turning over spells. He quickly tried to cast enlarge on the gate, but it fell flat.

“No spells work on it,” the man panted. “Except a disciple of the Raven Queen.” He stood over Taako’s backside. There was a soft chuckle before cold hands found Taako’s waist. They held them in a manner that had Taako’s mouth tipping into a smirk. His fingers dug a little into Taako, the cool of his hands through the fabric of his clothes sent a wonderful shiver up Taako. “Looks like you’re at _my_ mercy, now.”

He stared back at the man, taking in the confidence and the playful smirk. _Damn_. He grinned wide, throwing whatever caution he had left to the wind. “Well, damn, thug, do whatever you want to me. I’m loving those cold hands, getting me _real_ worked up, ya know?”

The man faltered, stepping back and blinking. “Uh…” he rubbed his jaw and then the back of his neck. “Look, I’m sorry about that… I thought- I don’t know… I’ll let you out, just give me the spice, please?”

The man avoided looking at Taako, clearly embarrassed. There was a sinking disappointment in his gut. He sighed. “Too bad, I’d have loved that rockin’ bod against cha’boy, would have been a hella good time.”

The man finally met Taako’s eyes. “Are you serious?”

“Absolutely, thug, two gorgeous people fuckin’, what’s there to joke about? What’s your name? I’m Taako.”

The man stared at him, skeptical and weary. “Kravitz…”

“Mmm, Krav, my dude, how about I give you back the spices, if you let me take two tablespoons worth and we’ll seal the deal with your cock?” His grin was wide and hopeful. He hadn’t had a good fuck in a long while and something told him that this Kravtiz would be able to do just that.

“Uh… I’m not sure… You broke in here and tried to steal something pretty important.”

Taako rolled his eyes. “It’s just a spice, pumpkin, not like it gives infinite life or anything. I just need two tablespoons for this recipe. I’m not about to make that recipe as the book wants without trying the original first. I’m not the best chef in Faerune for no reason!”

Kravitz was thoughtful. “This really is all about a recipe? You’re not going to sell the spice?”

Taako sneered. “Sell it? Fuck no! Cha’boy needs it for a recipe. I can make the recipe awesome without it, I am _The Taako_ , but I’ll be damned if I can’t make the original recipe first!”

Kravitz looked at him for a long while. Taako watched him contemplate his options and for a moment, he thought Kravitz wasn’t going to do it.

But then he moved towards Taako, kneeling over him. “I can take you out of this gate?”

“Nah, bubeleh, we’re already here, do whatever you want to me, pumpkin, it’s been too long since I’ve had some fun!”

“Whatever I want?” He repeated tentatively. “You don’t have any hard no’s?”

Taako smirked. “You’re too much of a gentleman to do them, my dude.”

Kravitz smirked. He slowly peeled away Taako’s tight jeans over his ass. He heard Kravitz hiss and then chuckle. “Of course you wouldn’t wear anything underneath.”

Taako was about to comment, but Kravitz spread his ass cheeks and the cold flat of his tongue raked over Taako’s ass, making him gasp. “Holy shit!” He grinned. “I _knew_ you were a freak!” He gently rocked into that tongue. It tingled through him, the pressure and low temperature turned him electric. It pooled low, his hands fisting on the stone floor.

“I didn’t bring a condom with me.” Kravitz said after a wonderful few minutes. “Didn’t expect to be doing this when I was chasing you.”

Taako reached into his jacket pocket while Kravitz pressed his tongue into his hole. “Fuck!” he shuddered. “Damn, you’re the dream!” He let out a long moan as he fished out a small candy. He tapped it with his wand, but the tongue fucking made his words hitch. “I’m not going to be able to do this if you keep doing that.”

There was a soft laugh. “I thought you were _The Taako?”_ His tongue dipped into Taako again and coaxed another moan from him.

Shit. He _was_ The Taako. He closed his eyes and focused. Except that Kravitz’s tongue bobbed faster, ripping away his concentration. It took him too long to get it back. His cock was hard and his hips were rocking into the man’s face.

He finally said the spell and watched as a condom appeared in his hand. He sighed in relief and tossed it behind him. “There!” he huffed.

A kiss that was too soft was placed on his ass. “I knew you could do it.”

It was strange and weird and punched Taako in the gut. No one had ever been so soft to him during sex before.

He forced out an annoyed sound. “Yeah, yeah, hurry up, Romeo.”

Two cold hands massaged his hips. “I thought you said I could do whatever I wanted to you?”

Taako swallowed. He had said that, but he hadn’t thought the guy would start being _gentle_ through all this. A fuck was a fuck, not a date. He shrugged. “For sure, yeah, no big, whatever you want.”

Kravits stopped touching him, moving around and then tapping just above Taako’s knee. “Lift your knees up.”

He frowned, but did so. When he set them back down, he felt the towel, Kravitz had been wearing. It cushioned his knees which had been aching against the stone ground. It startled Taako, but once more, his words were cut off as Kravtiz wrapped a cold hand around his cock.

The slow strokes caught in his throat as his body shivered. He hadn’t realized just how much the cold thing would turn him on.

A thumb pressed against his ass, making him hiss and lean into it. He was hardly ever rendered speechless, but right now, he could only pant and moan as Kravitz’s cold hands moved over him.

Teeth grazed over his skin, nipping and settling at his waist. Kravitz bit and suckled, working a hickey into his skin.

“Fuck!” Taako grunted.

He wanted to say more, but Kravitz bit harder and Taako moaned louder than he had yet. He jerked, wriggling into the man.

Kravitz leaned away from him, taking all contact with him.

“Damn, you sure know how to use your hands, sugar.”

“I’m glad you think so.” He picked up the condom and a few moments later, he was saddling up to Taako. His cock was cold and hard against him.

When he sank into Taako, they both moaned. Kravitz sank all the way in, rutting against him. He eased out slowly and sank in deep, filling Taako’s body with chills and turning his brain to mush.

He ducked his head, eyes shut tight. With each slow thrust, he gasped loudly. He’d expected fast and hard, not _this!_ Not sweet and gentle. His chest wanted to ache, but he swallowed and rocked into Kravitz’s hips. He could feel himself building, but it was slow and overwhelming. He wanted to chase that high, but stuck in the wall, there was little he could do.

It was agonizing, he was screaming and shuddering and cursing and it all seemed to make Kravitz’s resolve stronger. Taako found himself hot and lightheaded, the world spinning as he got closer.

And still, even as they peaked, even as Kravitz came, it was slow and purposeful. When he pressed deep and Taako’s muscles clenched around him, he was slow to move and it made Taako orgasm harder than he had in years.

His body shook and his head swam. He gasped when Kravitz withdrew from him, but barely registered being helped out of the gate.

He stood on shaking legs and smiled. “Well, shit, bubeleh, ya got me weak in the knees for ya.”

That pulled a soft smile from Kravitz and he lifted Taako into his arms, holding his thighs. Taako wrapped his arms around Kravitz, and let his head rest on the priest’s chest.

“So, you fuck many burglars?”

That soft laugh Taako was beginning to really like drifted to his ears. “No, this is my first time in this scenario.” They were in the kitchen now. He set Taako on the counter and held his hand out. “Do you break into many temples to steal things?”

Taako crossed his legs, naked from the waist down. “Just six. The first five didn’t have it.” He handed the bottle to Kravtiz. “You’re the only one who caught me.”

He frowned at that. He found the right measuring spoon and scooped two heaping portions into a small glass jar. He handed it to Taako and then hid the spice back in its home. “That’s troublesome.”

Taako shrugged. “Cha’boy’s also just _that_ good.”

Kravitz smirked. “No doubt.”

He parted Taako’s legs, so he could settle between them and kiss him. It was long and sweet and had Taako’s brain fizzling with the tenderness. He scooped Taako back up.

“Where we going, dream boy?”

“Unless you’d like to go, I hadn’t done everything I wanted to do to you.”

Taako’s brows widened. “All those fantasies in such a short time?”

Kravitz kissed his temple, his voice low. “You’re very attractive.”

* * *

It was the most incredible fling Taako had ever had. Their second round had been much more animalistic. Kravitz had been faster and rougher, and yet...

His kisses were still tender and purposeful. It nagged at Taako, making him feel exposed under Kravtiz. And when he was spent and falling asleep, the priest had wrapped himself around Taako.

He would never see this man again, so Taako once more threw caution to the wind and curled into Kravtiz, letting himself be held. He would be gone before morning, he always woke up in the middle of the night. And he would never see Kravitz again.

He ignored the harsh pain in his chest.

Like clockwork, Taako woke up early. Only, it was later than his normal time by three hours. He held in a curse and slid from Kravtiz’s embrace. Despite the man’s cold body, he’d been more comfortable than ever before.

He dressed and slipped out the door.

He smiled as he made his way back home. He was going to make the best damn cake ever.

When he stepped into his house, he set the spice on the counter and then washed up. Catching himself in the mirror, he saw the hickey on his hip and paused. It was pretty big and would last longer than the others…

He kinda like that Kravitz had marked him like that.

Immediately, Taako turned away. It would not do thinking like that. It was an incredible experience and he’d just have to live with that.

He set about the kitchen to prepare for the cake. Taking out everything he’d need, he set them in a precise line. He found it was more streamline this way.

There was a knock at his door.

After the second knock, he sighed heavily and went to it. “Lup, I really can’t hang out right now, I’m trying out this new recipe-” His eyes widened as he saw Kravtiz in the doorway. He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. “Stalking me now, thug?”

Kravitz laughed and looked a little sheepish. “No, I just forgot to tell you that I’ll have to watch what happens to the spice. I trust you, but the Raven Queen is pretty adamant about what happens with it and I want to be able to tell her about it exactly.”

“You’re going to babysit me?” He let his eyes drift over Kravitz. He wore a black suit that fit his form too beautifully. He had a cloak around his shoulders, black on the outside, red inside and he wore a black feather in one ear. “Sure thing, handsome, come and watch _The Taako_ work the best magic there is!” He opened the door and let the man in.

Kravitz followed Taako to the kitchen. He pulled up a stool and got comfortable.

Taako stood on the other side. He took the cookbook out and showed the recipe to Kravitz. “This is it, bubeleh.”

The man’s eyes scanned the page. He nodded.

Taako set it down where he could see it and got to work. He fell into a perfect rhythm, measuring out the perfect ingredients and changing others into ones he needed.

Kravitz frowned. “Will you be able to create more ambrosia spice after you’ve tasted it?”

“Technically, but no need to worry, I can’t make an exact copy after only one use. I wouldn’t get near close even if I studied it all day. I’d need to use it consistently for a while to be able to create it from something else.”

Kravitz nodded, but said nothing.

“Cha’boy can try to transmute it afterwards if it’ll make you feel better?”

“It would, for the Raven Queen.”

“Sure, now, don’t blink, cause you’re watching the best chef there is!” He began to add more flair to his movements, showing off more than he would normally, but it got laughs from the hot priest. He sent the cake to bake with a flourish and then poured some water for the two of them.

“So,” Taako said, crossing his legs as he sat on a stool next to Kravitz. “How did you end up working for the Raven Queen? And what’s with the cold skin?”

“I’m, uh…” He tapped his thumbs on the glass. “I’m technically dead. I’m a grim reaper, I just live in that temple.”

Taako’s eyes were wide. “Hot damn, my dude! No wonder you rock this goth look! It brings out that deep sexiness you have.”

It was very clear Kravtiz was blushing. He cleared his throat. “Uh, thanks?” He looked at the pile of bowls. “How much ambrosia spice do you have left?”

Taako shrugged and then climbed onto the stool to lean over the counter. He made sure to give Kravitz a good view of his ass while he was at it. He was rewarded with a cold hand smoothing over it. The touch heated him wonderfully.

“Ah! Here we go.” He sat back on his knees and handed the jar to Kravitz. There was maybe a quarter of a teaspoon left.

He tucked it into his cloak. “Thank you.”

“No problem, hot stuff!” He hummed, looking around the kitchen. “Dunno know what we’re gonna do while we wait, though. I won’t have to turn it or mess with the fire for a while.”

“I can think of a few things.”

That had been exactly what Taako had wanted to hear. In a fluid motion he was straddling Kravtiz’s lap. “You _still_ not done with me, yet?”

A cold, wonderful hand slipped under Taako’s clothes to squeeze his ass. He kissed Taako. “If I’m being honest, I don’t think I could ever be done with you.”

“Of course not, pumpkin, I’m Taako.”

Kravitz cupped Taako’s cheek, rubbing it with a thumb. Taako’s chest tightened as Kravitz stared into Taako’s eyes. His smile was soft, a lot softer than it deserved to be. He brought Taako into a kiss. This one, while tender like the others, was deeper, capturing Taako in a way that terrified him.

His skin prickled and he wanted to pull away, but Kravitz’s hand was now at the small of his back and being held like this was too enticing.

Taako didn’t do closeness, not unless it was Lup. He didn’t care to be in a relationship whatsoever, but…

Kravitz bit Taako’s lower lip, making his breath hitch. He kissed down Taako’s jaw to his neck. Cold lips sizzled his skin and made his eyes flutter closed. His heart thrummed hard against his chest, excited and scared, and dare he say?

Maybe a little hopeful?

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
